Every Heart
by SakuraSouke
Summary: [Capítulo 3 postado,MILAGRE!] Neji acha o Diário de Hinata e agora que ele esta preso em seus pensamentos o que fará?
1. Salvem a garota apaixonada

**Obs.: "pensamentos**"

**Espero que gostem e me deixem Reviews, please!**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**_Every heart_**

Em um bosque que ficava fora das fronteiras de Konoha, um jovem Chunin saltava de árvore em árvore quando já se avistava o pôr do Sol... Mas algo chamou sua atenção...

E foi aproximando se cada vez mais, lentamente e sigilosamente.

**"Com certeza se trata de um inimigo"** pensou.

Mas a primeira vista não viu nada.

Inspecionando mais de perto, até que pôde distinguir que uma parte de algo aparecia... Ao tirar algumas folhas de cima, se deu conta que se tratava de um diário...

**Neji: Que idiotice, pensei que se tratava de algo mais importante que isto!** Olhando fixamente o caderno.

**"Mas... Quem deverá ser a pessoa que o deixou aqui?"**

Fazendo caso da tentação de ler, ele abre o pequeno caderninho, folheia algumas paginas para logo descobrir sem esforço algum que o autor era nada mais, nada menos que...

**Neji: Hinata-sama!**

Fazia algum tempo que queria saber os pensamentos mais profundos dela, do que sentia por ele, se odiava, se tinha medo, como o via... Não poderia perder a oportunidade de enfim ter essas respostas. Assim o leu um pouco,mais nada de encontrar essas respostas, então foi para as datas mais atuais:

_**Diario de Hinata Hyuuga.**_

Data: 16/07/07(segunda-feira):

_Hoje quero ser mais forte que ontem, quero seguir melhorando cada vez mais._

_Para ser suficiente poderosa e enfim ser reconhecida por todos... Mas principalmente por "ELE". Quero deixar de ser a menina tímida que cora por tudo e por qualquer coisa!Quero ser outra pessoa... Quero que "ELE" me admire e não tenha mais ódio._

**Neji: É verdade o que pensa? Tudo bem, quer se tornar mais forte... Interessante**.

Data: 17/07/07(terça feira):

_Devo ser a única idiota que não tem namorado... A Sakura finalmente ficou com Naruto, o Shikamaru perdeu a preguiça e se declarou para a Temari, Tenten com Lee e até Chouji!Que estava namorando em segredo com a Ino, mas agora não é mais segredo já que ela o beijou na frente de todos!Eu até tive minhas chances de ficar com o Naruto... Até eu descobrir que o que sentia era admiração, mas isso esta no passado!_

_Quando descobri que gostava de outra pessoa quis gritar e soltar esse segredo pelos quatro ventos e para a pessoa que hoje domina meus pensamentos!Mas isso seria impossível, pois além de ele não me corresponder, ele me odeia e sou um grande fardo pra ele, o que me deixa muito triste..._

**Neji: Quem será o idiota que a odeia? Provavelmente um retardado mental, um ingrato ao destino, um infeliz e acima de tudo GAY!**

Data: 18/07/07(quarta feira):

_Ainda vejo seus olhos cheios ódio e angustia, são tão parecidos com os meus..._

_Ainda me recordo quando nós éramos pequenos e observávamos as estrelas juntos, de como nós escapávamos dos treinos somente para isso e depois de horas nossos pais nos encontrava e sempre inventava a velha desculpa da chuva ou dos monstros que viriam nos pegar se continuássemos a nos encontrar. Mas agora tudo mudou tanto... Por que o amor é tão duro? Por que Neji mudou?_

**Neji: EU!!! AMOR! ESTA ESCRITO AMOR?!**

_Já sei que me odeia, mas não posso evitar de sentir-me atraída por ele, seus longos cabelos, sua força, seu jeito de ser e principalmente por aqueles lindos músculos que nenhum outro da idade de 15 tem, normalmente jounins acima 18 anos possuem tais músculos, mas Neji sempre é uma exceção de todos os outros, ele é tão genial!_

_Mas às vezes eu quero esquecê-lo, pois quando me recordo da Batalha Chunin meu mundo vira um caco e fico me perguntando se ele seria feliz se me matasse. A imagem daquela horrível batalha ficará sempre congelada em minha mente e aquele olhar que ao mesmo tempo em que me excita me faz tremer de medo,também..._

_Gostaria de esquecê-lo,mas não consigo por mais que me esforce, já tentei gostar de Naruto, de Sasuke e até mesmo do irmão da Temari que se chama Gaara. Mas não dá,o Neji é o garoto dos meus sonhos e nem a força do Naruto, a popularidade do Sasuke e muito menos um ruivo de olhos verdes me fará esquecê-lo.EU O AMO DEMAIS!_

_Estou simplesmente presa no que sinto; de meus sentimentos e também na realidade que é muito, muito dura. Só queria poder provar a fruta proibida pelo menos uma vez e tocar naqueles lábios que me hipnotizam e me chamam para prová-lo.._

O jovem Chunin simplesmente tinha seus olhos maiores que um prato. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer de ante aquela revelação. Mas sabia o que sentir:

O mesmo que sua querida e amada Hinata...

Um largo sorriso muito maior, mas que lembrava a de Naruto,se estendeu em seu rosto. Enfim tudo havia iluminado no caminho do jovem Hyuuga!

Seguiu caminhando ainda com o largo sorriso e com essas palavras tão iluminadoras para ele,que não importava o mal que lhe passasse neste momento,seria ainda feliz...

Mas queria fazer uma coisa a mais: dá sua opinião sobre o que pensava do texto.

* * *

Hinata:AHHH! ELE LEU MEU MAIOR SEGREDO! O///O

Neji: É isso aí eu sou sem sombra de dúvida O CARA! .

Sakura(eu): Sei...¬ . ¬°

Hinata: Realmente voce é ridiculo Neji!

Neji: Maguou! T.T

Hinata: MAS EU AINDA TE AMO! .

Neji: Eu já sabia,porque eu sou O CARA! XD

Hinata: ...¬.¬A coisas que nunca mudam e ele é um otimo exemplo!

Sakura(eu):Fazer o que né? É como dizem,um metido SEMPRE será um metido,o destino quis,nós não temos escolha...

Neji: Aprendeu!Me orgulho de voce! (olhinhos brilhando e chorando na mesma praia,com o pôr do Sol em que o Lee e o Gai Sensei ficam num daqueles piripaques da Chama da Juventude)

Sakura(eu):SIM! (com olhinhos brilhando e chorando)

Neji e Sakura(eu): -abraços-(onda batendo nas pedras ) XD

Hinata:Voces são problematicos mesmo!Agora voce que dá uma de "NEJÁ" !

Sakura(eu):Que palavrão é esse?

Hinata : É o feminino de NEJI. NEJÁ E NEJI,feminino e masculino,entendeu!?

Sakura(eu): agora entendi!

Neji: Vamos nos abraçar de novo "NEJÁ"?

SakuraNEJÁ: Boa ideia NEJI,mas agora sem ondas,porque molhei minha calça!

Neji:Concordo ele quase fez molhar meu cabelo,mas molhou minha lindissima e cara calça!

Neji e SakuraNEJÁ: Mas nós nos molhamos pois o destino quis,não podemos mudar o rumo das coisas,um morto de fome sempre sera um morto de fome,um molhado sempre sera um molhado,um perdedor sempre sera um perdedor e BLÁ,BLÉ,BLÍ...

Hinata: MEU DEUS NÃO TEM JEITO! VCS DOIS NASCERAM UM PARA O OUTRO MESMO!

* * *

**Obrigado por lerem!**

**Espero que tenham gostado,mas acho que a fic. nao ficou boa e acabou ficando imcompleta,o que acham!?**


	2. Segredo de Sangue

Pessoal algumas pessoas pediram continuação desta fic entao eu fiz a continuaçao ok?!

Bem espero que goste e...**FOI UM TREMENDO MAL ENTENDIDO O TITULO DA MINHA ULTIMA FIC**. era para ser _"Meus Pensamentos_" mas eu estava tao distraida fazendo a fic para mandar para o site de ficsjaponesas q acabei confundindo os títulos...para quem quiser saber o que escrevi a traduçao é: "Perdemos cada vez mais,pois acreditei em ti,mas nos reencontramos e enfim juntos caminhamos" nao tem nada a ver com a historia né?Pois é mais eu resolvi contar para vcs o grande mal entendido e espero q me desculpem! **ó.ò°**

* * *

E assim Neji foi para Konoha a procura de Hinata, ele a procurou durante um bom tempo e ate ativou o Byakugan, mas nada adiantou, tudo que achou foi a Tenten confessando todo seu amor por ele... 

**Tenten:** M-mas Neji eu agora que finalmente criei coragem para dizer a você... Eu pensei que o sentia por mim fosse muito mais que...

**Neji:** Desculpe-me Tenten, mas o Destino** me fez para uma única mulher.**

_Ao ouvir essas duras palavras Tenten começa a chorar amargamente_.

**Tenten:** (entre soluços) N-não pode ser p-porque eu sinto que eu fui f-feita para você Neji, não pode ser outra...

**Neji:** Tenten sinto muito se você pensou que eu gostava de você, se eu tivesse notado isso antes teria impedido este mal-entendido... E...Eu tenho certeza que o homem que procura não sou eu mas sim aquele que esta te esperando bem na sua frente...(aponta)

**Tenten:** M-mas aquele é o Lee e ele é tão... Tão...

**Neji:** Feio? Estranho?

**Tenten:** Sim. (acena com a cabeça)

**Neji:** E você não gosta dele por isso?

**Tenten:**S-sim...

**Neji**: Tenten,quando se ama alguém não se entregue apenas pela aparência, mas pelo que a pessoa realmente é. Ele é bem diferente de como você o vê. É preciso muito mais que um olhar para ver, para sentir, e para amar...

_-... (silencio)_

**Tenten:** Você tem razão eu... Eu acho que... Você acha que é ele?

**Neji:** Com toda a certeza! Mas o que seu coração diz?

_-... (silencio)_

**Tenten:** (corada) Que eu... Eu o quero para mim.

**Neji**: Então siga seu coração e não faça o Lee esperar mais.

**Tenten:** (abraça Neji) Muito obrigada Neji por abrir meus olhos para ver a verdade.

**Neji:** Agora vá, seja feliz ao lado do homem que foi feito para você e eu tenho certeza que ele sim, te fará sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

**Tenten:** Sim!

_E assim escutado essas palavras de Tenten, Neji viu sua parceira de equipe ir correndo para os braços de Lee, eles estavam felizes juntos, disso qualquer um tinha certeza..._

_Mas... Isso o fez lembrar de Hinata... Será que ela realmente iria ser feliz ao lado de alguém como ele?Foi o que Neji pensou..._

**Neji:** Como eu queria te ver agora...

_E dito essas palavras em sussurros Neji se pos a caminhar novamente._

Foi para casa, nela não havia ninguém. E aquela felicidade que estava em seus olhos foram se apagando lentamente, aquele Neji sério e obscuro estava voltando, e o pior é que consigo vinha uma dor e uma tristeza profunda... Agora que teria a oportunidade perfeita de dizer o que sentia, ela simplesmente desaparece. Ele olhou mais uma vez o diário e o deixou na estante da sala. Tomou um banho demorado, refletiu o porquê nunca tinha sido sincero com seus sentimentos perante a ela. Depois se vestiu deixando seu musculoso peito sem camisa,olhou mais uma vez para o diário e resolveu escrever um recado anônimo, ele nesse momento estava sem esperança, àquela alegria já tinha sumido, então resolveu amá-la em silencio novamente e deixar um homem digno de seu amor surgi em sua vida, afinal ela ainda tinha medo dele... Depois de um tempo escrevendo ele deixou o diário no quarto de Hinata, especificamente em cima da cama.

Já estava de noite e logo todos estariam em casa. Foi para o quarto e de lá não saiu mais.

_Horas depois..._

**Hanabi:** Neji, meu pai esta perguntando por que não compareceu a mesa para jantar?

_-... (silencio)_

**Hanabi:** Neji abra esta porta! Agora! Em nome de Hanabi Souke Hyuuga!

**Neji:** (abre a porta) Você não é a minha protegida para querer mandar em mim!

**Hanabi:** Ah, eu já sei que você é o protetor da Hinata!Mas desde quando você se importou em protegê-la?

**Neji:** Isso não te incube saber "MiniShinobe".

**Hanabi:** Hump!Tanto faz a Hinata não te da à mínima mesmo!(correndo para o quarto)

**Neji:** Hinata... (fecha a porta) Será que você me ama de verdade como diz no diário?

_No quarto de Hinata..._

**Hinata**: Meu Diário!Eu pensei que tinha te perdido!(abraçando-o) Nunca mais vou te esquecer,me perdoe lindinho!

Agora vou abrir você e começar a escrever o meu dia!

Querido Dia... Mas o que é isso?Um recado... Eu não escrevi isto...

_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara...**_ (Se houvesse muitas lagrimas caindo)

_**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**_ (Todos os corações se tornariam amáveis)

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara...**_ (Se todos expressassem o que pensam)

_**Every Heart kokoro mita sareru no darou**_ (Todos os corações ficariam satisfeitos)

**_Boku tachi wa iriku hodo ni_** (Pois vivendo desta maneira)

_**Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu...**_ (Nós perdemos pouco a pouco cada vez mais)

_**Donna toki demo negau yo...**_ (E que este recado possa)

_**Anata ni todoku you ni to kororo...**_ (Expressar tudo o que sinto e que toque seu coração)

_**Aishiteru Hinata-sama...**_ (Eu te amo senhorita Hinata)

**Hinata:** Mas que lindo... (corada)

Será que... **OPS**! Alguém o leu e soube de tudo!

Meu Deus e agora!?

O que vão querer com isso?Será que sabem de quem eu gosto?Será que foi meu pai que o leu?Ou a Hanabi ou a Konoha inteira!!!?

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!EU TO MORTA!

Calma, calma Hinata quem o leu logo vai bater na porta...

**TOCK, TOCK!**

**Hinata:** (assustada) AAHHHH!(cai da cama)

Q-quem é?

**Hanabi:** O Neji!Eu vim para te matar!IIIIAAAAA! (abrindo a porta e fazendo voz grossa)

**Hinata**: N-não diga isso...

**Hanabi:** Ushiaushaiah!Desculpe ter te assustado. Não sabia que eu era tão convincente!

A propósito você sabe por que o Neji não saiu do quarto?

**Hinata:** Hanabi eu sei que você leu meu diário, mas porque escreveu nele?

**Hanabi**: (surpreendida) Você tem diário Hinata !?

**Hinata**: Você não o leu?

**Hanab**i: Não!É falta de educação fazer isso!E a propósito esta não é a minha letra...

**Hinata:** Você tem razão...

**Hanab**i: Hoje o Neji estava estranho, ele estava com cara de desanimado ou talvez triste ou talvez...

**Hinata**: O NEJI?!

**Hanabi:** SIM!SIM!Ele estava muito preocupado com algo porque nem comeu, e começou a dizer que não me incube saber se ele se importa em te proteger e bla, bla, bla...

**Hinata:** (corada) E-em me proteger...

**Hanabi:** Sabe, eu acho que **_"Se todos expressassem o que pensam_"** seria mais fácil saber o que...

**Hinata:** Hanabi repita o que disse!

**Hanabi**: "Se todos expressassem o que pensam"?

**Hinata:** (abraça Hanabi) Obrigado Hanabi! Você um gênio!

(expulsa Hanabi do quarto) **PLAFT!** (bate a porta)

**Hanabi:** De nada por nada... Eu einh... Estranha. (vai para o quarto)

**Hinata:** (encostada na porta e super vermelha) Foi ele... Meu querido Neji. (abraça o diário) Foi você que escreveu... Então você sabe que...

_-... (silencio)_

(corada)

Que eu te amo...

* * *

Bem a carta em japones fui eu que fiz eu sei que esta ridiculamente brega e bla,bla,bla,entao nao coloquem a culpa no Neji...mas é que se eu fosse um garoto(eu me imaginei no lugar de Neji)eu escreveria exatamente isso...bem ta ridiculo o recado mas fazer o que né!? 

**Me digam o que acham e se eu devo continuar a fic.,pois acho que nao vale a pena...Beijinhos e espero reviews! **


	3. A procura do destino,o meu destino

**---------------OOO-----------------**

_Na manha seguinte..._

Hinata assim que abriu os olhos deu um salto da cama e abraçou o diário começando a pular de felicidade. Ele a amava também... Enfim seu maior sonho se tornou realidade, seus sentimentos foram correspondidos... Tudo fazia sentido em sua vida ate que...

**Hanabi:** BOM DIA MANA! Sai detrás cortina.

E assim que sua irmã aparece detrás da cortina, Hinata grita e acaba caindo da cama.

**Hanabi:** Ushiaushiashiua! Caramba você leva susto a toa!Da próxima me fantasiarei de "Neji" pra te ver voar da cama e claro com uma filmadora!

**Hinata:** Isso na teve graça... E não se fantasie de Neji, por favor, pois eu...

_-... (silencio)_

Hanabi: Hinata você esta bem! Esta vermelha!

_-... (silencio)_

**Hanabi:** HINATA ACORDA! CLA HYUUGA CHAMANDO, AQUI É A HANABI!

**Hinata:** De-desculpe-me eu...

**Hanabi:** Ultimamente você anda estranha e distraída mesmo, não tem jeito, ontem você me expulsou do seu quarto e agora fica vermelha por causa do... Meu Deus!Hinata você!?

**Hinata:** (corada) E-eu o que?!

**Hanabi:** VOCE GOSTA DO NE...

**Hinata:** (corada) NÃO! EU NÃO GOSTO!

_-... (silencio)_

**Hanabi:** _Unnnhhhh..._

**Hinata:** _"Unnnhhh_" o que?

_-... (suspense)_

**Hanabi**: Ufa! Que bom que você não gosta dele!Porque eu soube que o papai te noivou com um ninja do País da Água! E soube que ele é bonitinho!

**Hinata:** Ahhh, ele me noivou... ELE O QUE!?

**Hanabi**: Hinata calada!Eu espiei a reunião dele!Ele não sabe que eu sei entendeu!

**Hinata:** Desculpe-me, mas você tem certeza que... Eu estou noiva!?

**Hanabi:** Mas é claro que sim! Afinal você esta com 16 anos e você sabe o que se faz com meninas desta idade?

**Hinata e Hanabi**: Noivam.

**Hanabi**: Mas o noivo é bonitinho!

**Hinata:** Hanabi...

**Hanabi:** Sim?

**Hinata**: Se seu coração estivesse preso a um sentimento tão forte, que você seria capaz de fazer tudo para não o corrompe-lo... O que faria?

_-... (brisa do vento)_

**Hanabi:** Uma pergunta simples.

**Hinata:** Então o que faria?

**Hanabi:** Eu sei o que eu faria, mas e você... O que faria?

**Hinata**: Não pergunte em cima de outra pergunta Hanabi.

**Hanabi:** Sabe Hinata... Você pensa, mas é incapaz de escutar...

**Hinata:** Escutar o que?

**Hanabi:** A voz...

**Hinata:** Voz?

_-... (brisa do vento)_

**Hanabi:** _A voz do seu coração_.

_"A voz do seu coração."_

_"A voz do seu coração."_

_"A voz do seu coração."_

Foi como um balde de água fria... Hinata estatelou ao ouvir sua pequena irmã, quem diria... Hanabi dando lição de vida para a irmã mais velha, ficou paralisada com o que ouviu. Realmente ela era incapaz de ouvir seu coração e de fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Ficou chocada de como anos passou e não tinha mudado absolutamente nada em seu interior... Do que adiantava o cabelo ter crescido, seu corpo se transformada em algo realmente belo, seu visual ter passado por uma metarmofose... Se em seu interior ainda era o antigo?

Algo estava errado... E ela deveria concertar isso.

**Hinata:** Hanabi será que poderia me deixar um pouco só?

**Hanabi:** Claro... Mas não demore muito se não o papai vai brigar.

**Hinata:** Sim. E a propósito Hanabi...

**Hanabi**: Sim?

**Hinata:** Obrigada.

**Hanabi:** Não há de quê minha irmã. Às vezes nós precisamos de um empurrãozinho para seguir em diante... Para seguir a caminho da luz do seu verdadeiro destino e para a notarmos felicidade à frente. E finalmente correr atrás da luz. E é por isso que existem famílias, clãs, irmãos enfim... Para tirar a "véu" de nossos olhos e para nos ajudar a achar o caminho que pertence a cada um de nós.

E após esta declaração, Hinata realmente tinha que muito agradecer sua irmã... Afinal ela já tinha amadurecido. E já estava na hora de Hinata fazer o mesmo. Pegou o diário e para si mesma falou...

**Hinata:** Hoje... Eu correrei atrás da minha luz... Do meu próprio destino.

Dizendo essas palavras num tom calmo e tranqüilo, mas com determinação Hinata desce as escadas e sabia o que iria fazer... Procurar o autor daquele bilhete tão encantador. Não precisava ter o nome escrito no bilhete para saber quem era... Ela já tinha certeza que estava certa.

Sabia que naquele horário não encontraria de forma alguma seu amado na Mansão, ele já devia esta treinando no bosque, então correu para o bosque, mas nada encontrou... Ate que um fio de raciocínio passou por sua mente derrepente... E se estivesse em uma missão?

Foi procurar no catálogo de equipes que estavam em missão atualmente. Mas sua equipe não estava localizada no catalogo.

**Hinata:** E agora?

_"Eu preciso dizer..."._

**------------------Continua---------------------**

* * *

**Olá!**

_Primeiramente, eu agradeço muito a todos que mandaram review para mim. Deu uma ajuda imensa na hora de eu terminar este capítulo._

_E desculpe pela demora, foram praticamente 2 meses. Não vou demorar mais para posta-la._

**A próxima atualização será:** 30/11/07.

_E reviews, por favor, não sejam maus._

**_Beijinhos._**


End file.
